


Somehow, It Started with Nightmares

by NamelessMoogle



Category: Persona 4
Genre: Angst, Angst and Feels, Angst with a Happy Ending, Confrontations, Depression, Dreams, Dreams and Nightmares, Emotional Hurt, Emotionally Repressed, Light Angst, M/M, Major Character Injury, Nightmares, Non-Graphic Violence, Pathos, Post-Game(s), Regret, Self Confidence Issues, Self-Doubt, Self-Esteem Issues, Skeletons In The Closet, Worry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-09
Updated: 2018-02-15
Packaged: 2019-02-12 13:47:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 26
Words: 11,064
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12960645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NamelessMoogle/pseuds/NamelessMoogle
Summary: He had begun to keep track of his nightmares, hoping to learn something that would help stop the dreams. So far, the logs had only reminded him that, regardless of what transpired, he was helpless and the results remained the same.





	1. Chapter 1

_"I'm glad you could make it, partner," said Yosuke Hanamura as he turned to look at his best friend._

_"But of course," Yu Narukami responded with a smile. "I promised. Remember?"_

_Despite the reassurance, Yosuke wanted something more solid to help himself feel the other boy's presence. He looked around and found no one else nearby, so he thought it would be okay to give Yu a hug to commemorate the reunion. When Yosuke reached out, however, he felt nothing but empty air in his hands. Then, he heard a voice several steps away._

_"I'm sorry, Yosuke." The smile Yu had sported moments before was gone._

_He didn’t know what to say or do. All he could do was screaming his friend’s name. "Yu!"_

_Yu moved farther and farther away, until there was nothing to step on behind his heels. No matter how many tears and pleas Yosuke let out, Yu didn’t stop but took another step, lost his balance, and fell off._

*****

Yosuke woke up drenched in sweat, his face messy with tears. It was far from the first time that he'd had a nightmare like this, so he was familiar with the way he would react to one. Nevertheless, Yosuke was scared each time he saw Yu leaving him so, and the recurring dreams had him fear for the leader's well-being.

_But there's nothing I can do, now that Yu is in the city._

He wanted to text Yu and ask how he was doing. But as soon as Yosuke grabbed the phone, his hands started shaking. Unable to hold back the tears, he put the phone down and buried his face into the pillow so that he could cry without making too much noise.

*****

**December XX, 20XX**

**This time, Yu floated away from me like a fallen leaf riding a wind.**

Yosuke stared at the note that he'd just jotted down on his phone. He had begun to keep track of his nightmares, hoping to learn something that would help stop the dreams. So far, the logs had only reminded him that, regardless of what transpired, he was helpless and the results remained the same: Yu slipping away from him and dying. 

Exhausted but wide awake, Yosuke put his headphones on, wishing that music could wash away all the memories of his nightmares.


	2. Chapter 2

It had been a while since the last time Yosuke visited the TV world, but he found that little had changed there in the meantime. He patted his thighs a few times to make sure that he had weapons handy. He didn’t come here looking for a fight, but he knew shadows paid no attention to the visitors’ intentions. _At least, I don’t need glasses here anymore_ , he mused, though he brought them as well, just in case. He had double-checked his equipment, as none of his friends were present to help him out should he find himself under attack. 

The TV world version of the shopping district of Inaba looked as creepy and distorted as it did when Yosuke and Yu came here with Teddie for the first time. Frowning upon the realization, Yosuke placed a hand on the sheath on his left side and walked into the area. This place had offered him some of the most unpleasant moments of his life, so he was hell-bent on staying vigilant, even with weapons and a Persona ready.

This time, however, it was _not_ the liquor store that Yosuke entered: he went straight towards Junes. As per everywhere else in _this_ shopping district, the Junes before his eyes was devoid of people but full of shadows. Yosuke was currently without a navigator, but he had seen enough shadows to know that the ones occupying the mall were very weak and would not pose him a threat.

“So, here I am,” Yosuke said to no one in particular. He wasn’t sure why he had chosen _this place_ to reflect on the nightmares haunting him. It just seemed like a natural choice -- after all, he spent many of his after-school hours working here. Back then, the liquor store in the TV world revealed what Saki-senpai had had bottled up inside, and in consequence, his own ugly thoughts. Perhaps, Yosuke figured, a place closely tied to his everyday life could help him find something he had unconsciously avoided. 

When Yosuke got to the rooftop, where the Special Headquarters would be, he saw something appear right before his eyes. It was something that he could recognize anywhere. “You! What are _you_ doing here?” He had never imagined his Persona standing before him -- facing him -- as if to have a word with him.

“You are aware of the reason for my presence,” the Persona responded, in a voice similar to Yosuke’s. “I am thou. Thou art I.”

Yosuke cringed at those words, recalling the confrontation with his Shadow. “It still hurts to face myself.”


	3. Chapter 3

“I know.” In spite of the gentle tone in the response, the Persona transformed himself into the last thing Yosuke wanted to see: his Shadow, in the Yasogami High uniform, looking the same as he had during the confrontation in the liquor store. “But this is what you’re here for -- to look into yourself for… for _anything_ that will help you make sense of your unpleasant dreams.”

“Nightmares. But, yeah, you’re right,” Yosuke admitted. “Still why --”

The Shadow combed his own hair with his fingers, gazing at Yosuke, as he interrupted Yosuke’s question. “You think the cause of your recent nightmares lies within yourself. Not a bad idea, if not for the fact that you’ve been unable to figure it out.”

Yosuke groaned at the blunt statement. “What can someone like me do, anyway? _You_ should know that I’ve never done anything right on my own.”

It was the Shadow who cringed this time. “That’s not what I meant.” He was silent for a few moments before he continued. “You’ve seen several people facing themselves, and you’ve had first-hand experience too. It’s never easy for anyone to look at themselves and see through the turbulence within. You’re no exception. That’s all.”

_Partner is an exception._ Yosuke tensed at the thought of the one who had appeared in his nightmares as of late. So, he held his tongue and gave the Shadow a curt nod.

“Don’t be so nervous,” the Shadow said, himself looking just as tense. “I’m not going to attack you or anything. I want to get rid of these nightmares, too.” Then, he took a notepad out and flipped through it. “Ugh, where did I… Not this one… Ah, here!” He dogeared a page and handed the notepad to Yosuke. “Take a look.”

*****

**December XX, 20XX**

**In a snowstorm, we urged each other to stay awake and keep going. I took a moment to look ahead while he was one step behind me. “Partner, I see a --” I couldn’t finish the sentence. He wasn’t there anymore.**

*****

“This is…”

“The first note you wrote of the nightmares. Well, you wrote yours on the phone and I did mine on paper, but still.”

“Why are you showing it to me?”

“ _’It’s all my fault.’_ ”

Yosuke collapsed on the floor immediately. “I should have kept an eye on him. I should have held his hand. I should have --”

“STOP!” The Shadow shouted. “It was a dream, so you really couldn’t have --”

“Yes, you could have.” A calm voice cut in. “Only _you_ could have helped me, Yosuke.”


	4. Chapter 4

Recognizing the voice, both Yosuke and his Shadow flinched. They looked around to see where exactly it was coming from.

“Right here with you, Yosuke. Just like the good old days.” The voice taunted the duo as a tall figure appeared before them. One glance was all it took to identify the intruder, who was, as Yosuke had guessed, Yu Narukami.

“Partner! What are you doing here? I thought --”

Yosuke’s Shadow stepped in between the two, as if to shield Yosuke from Yu. “That’s not him.”

“What the hell? Just look at -- OH.” Only then did Yosuke realize the reason for the Shadow’s sudden intervention. Instead of the grey eyes full of determination, the Yu standing on the Junes rooftop bore luminous golden eyes.

“Still not the sharpest tool in the box, are you?” Shadow Yu smirked as he gazed at Yosuke. “Even your _Shadow_ is more observant than you are.”

Yosuke, ignoring the insults, asked his friend’s Shadow, “Who are you? What are you doing here?”

“I am exactly what you see.”

The response was far from what the Yosukes had anticipated. “Bullshit,” Shadow Yosuke spat out. “I _know_ for a fact that Yu awakened his Persona without facing his Shadow.”

“He did,” the taller Shadow said, “but he’s a human, too.”

Neither Yosuke nor his Shadow knew what to say. Despite all the extraordinary things Yu had accomplished in Inaba, Yosuke had seen his best friend in vulnerable states. _Like when Nanako was in the TV World_ , Yosuke recalled.

On a similar track of thoughts, Shadow Yosuke eased his frown slightly. “Touche. But I’ve gotta ask you: How do we know for sure that you are really Partner’s Shadow?”

“You’ll see soon enough,” Shadow Yu smiled as he gave the vague answer. “Mr. Narukami himself will show you what he has kept from you all this time.”


	5. Chapter 5

No one saw Yosuke stepping out of a large TV when he exited the land of Shadows. But he knew it was no time to relish any relief as he thought about Shadow Yu. _The Shadow that claimed to be Yu’s_ , Yosuke corrected himself. He had yet to find out whether or not the Shadow had told him the truth.

Yosuke walked into the staff room and took his cell phone out of the locker he used more than the one at school. Checking for messages, Yosuke was glad that there was nothing he had to take care of at once: a reminder of his upcoming shift at Junes, Teddie notifying the family that he was staying over at Kanji’s for the night, and such. _Nothing from Partner_ , Yosuke noted, although he knew that Yu led a busy life in the city and probably had little time for chitchats.

_“Only you could have saved me, Yosuke.”_

The Shadow bearing Yu’s face had left Yosuke with more questions than he would like to handle, and he needed his best friend to help find the answers. _I’ll text him later_. Yosuke scampered off to get the much-needed sleep after a long, uncomfortable day inside the TV.

*****

There was nothing remarkable about the scenery on the way to Junes, but the anticipation more than made up for the lackluster surroundings. Having said hi to Dojima-san and Nanako, Yu focused solely on spending the rest of the day with his friends. Even the stoic leader of the Investigation Team couldn’t help but sport a Cheshire-cat grin at the thought. His smile grew wider as he approached the mall where everyone was waiting.

Someone on the rooftop poked his head out, looking around at the streets. “Yosuke!” Yu shouted his best friend’s name and waved a hand. _I’m almost there_ , Yu reminded himself.

Soon after their eyes met, however, Yosuke started screaming. Not the kind he’d let out in excitement, Yu noticed. It contained pain and horror similar to -- no, _worse than_ \-- what Yosuke had displayed facing his Shadow in the TV World’s shopping district.

“Partner, look out!”

The warning reached Yu’s ears just as the grey-eyed leader felt the ground under his feet collapse and disappear.


	6. Chapter 6

“No!”

Yosuke shouted as he woke up. _Another nightmare_ , he realized, while wiping sweat and tears off. With shaky hands, Yosuke held his cell phone and opened the memo app.

**January XX, 20XX**

**At Special Headquarters when everything outside Junes collapsed, with Partner in it.**

Yosuke found this nightmare more unsettling than the other ones he could recall. Curious, he started going through the logs of nightmares, paying attention to how Yu “disappeared” on him each time. _Sometimes he would say goodbye_ , Yosuke noted, _and other times, he would be gone without a trace_. Reading about the disturbing dreams was no way one should start a day, but Yosuke steeled himself and scrolled to the next entry.

*****

Yu Narukami hesitated before getting out of the bed this morning. He grabbed the hardcover he had read the night before and tossed it onto the floor. The book landed with a thud, to Yu’s relief. He slowly touched the floor with a toe and, feeling the solid wood underneath, left the bed.

“Yosuke…”

Back in Inaba, Yu had never imagined that he’d have nightmares centered around Yosuke. His best friend. The most trusted comrade in battles. The one staying by his side, come hell or high water. Other than Nanako and Dojima-san, Yosuke was the closest to him of everyone he’d met in the small town.

Yu took his cell phone out and typed a message:

**Are you all right?**

He then deleted the line, put the phone down on the desk, and opened a small notebook next to it. _I was on my way to Junes to meet the gang_ , he wrote with a pen. Yu continued filling the page, pouring out what he still remembered of the most recent nightmares of losing Yosuke Hanamura before his own eyes.


	7. Chapter 7

It was not difficult for Yosuke to deal with a school day without paying much attention to the surroundings. Granted, things were not so fun now that Yu wasn’t around, but Yosuke had grown accustomed to the ordinary things enough to autopilot his way through. Such a talent came in handy when his thoughts were almost entirely on the nightmares. It also helped that everyone at school was busy making plans for the spring -- after graduation for some, a new school year for others. So, no one noticed Yosuke slipping through the school gate.

Putting his headphones on, Yosuke walked to Samegawa Flood Plain, where people were unlikely to come at this time of year. He made sure that the coat was buttoned and the hood covered his head before he began reading the nightmare logs again.

**Partner summoned Izanagi while fighting some Shadows. At the end, when Izanagi disappeared, Partner wasn’t there, either.**

_Another one where he was gone when I wasn’t looking._

**It took place at the station as Yu left for the big city. He shook hands with me, then leaned toward me, whispering, “Goodbye Yosuke. Goodbye forever.” Before I realized what he had just said, he got onto the train, which departed immediately.**

_Why the word forever there, Partner? Why?_

Yosuke rubbed his right eye as if a speck of dust had got in. He could no longer deny the burden he felt due to the stress of keeping quiet about the nightmares. There was only one person who might be able to shed some light onto them, but Yosuke didn’t know how to explain the situation to the said individual, the very person who kept leaving Yosuke, one way or another.

_I’m being ridiculous. I’m confusing the nightmare Yu with the real one._

Regardless of all the logic Yosuke could muster, the images of Yu in the nightmares -- and the memories of the Shadow version he had recently encountered -- kept haunting him. “Mr. Narukami himself will show you what he has kept from you all this time,” the damn Shadow had said. _Wait. Does that mean that Partner too got some shit happening to him?_ The thought startled Yosuke. He closed the memo app and opened the messenger.

**hey prtnr**

He then entered Yu’s phone number and pressed the send button before he could come up with another excuse to avoid sending the text message.


	8. Chapter 8

Yu hadn’t expected to receive a text message from anyone, but his eyes lit up when he saw the sender’s name: Yosuke Hanamura. **hey prtnr** , it said. _Straightforward, just like Yosuke_ , Yu thought. Although the simple message put a smile on Yu’s face, he was now worried about what he should do: he couldn’t even decide whether to get back to Yosuke at once, much less what to say. He simply shut his phone off and stuffed it into a bag, with a few books and a small pencil case.

Despite the hurricane in his heart, Yu kept his steps brisk as he headed off to a nearby cafe. He had nothing against the small room that was currently his bedroom, but it was the last place he wanted to be at the moment. He was desperate for anything that would keep him distracted and from the memories of the nightmares. A brightly lit cafe that offered a decent cup of espresso dopio seemed like a good idea. He found himself settling in at a small table with the intense beverage a few minutes later.

*****

_Hold on. There is something different about this one_. Yosuke’s eyes widened at the realization. The most recent nightmare featured Yu falling down as a result of the ground crumbling under his feet; all of the others, however, had Yu out of Yosuke’s sight without the world crashing down on either of them. The thought of Partner literally losing his ground was, for lack of better words, frightening.

Yu still hadn’t responded to the text, and that worried Yosuke even more. _Shit, I can’t leave it be_. Yosuke cursed under his breath as he pressed certain numbers on the phone.

*****

A book was left open on the table, untouched, with a small cup half-full of espresso next to it. Yu had failed to stop himself from the same chain of disturbing thoughts of the nightmares. _And of Yosuke_ , he realized when his phone started vibrating.

**Incoming Call: Yosuke Hanamura**

Yu rejected the call though he knew he couldn’t go on ignoring Yosuke forever. He needed to get to the bottom of this problem and find out what had caused the nightmares. Nevertheless, Yu found solace in the fact that Yosuke had made no indication of having a similar issue. After all, Yosuke was a little too honest and vulnerable to keep his fears hidden. 


	9. Chapter 9

Something that Yu found noteworthy happened a couple of days prior. It was by accident that Yu’s hand touched a TV screen, which consequently sucked his arm in, like what had taken place in Inaba before the Investigation Team was formed. Initially, Yu thought little of it: Shadows and Personas continued to exist after Izanami’s demise, and there might be time again when Persona users needed their powers. However, turning off his cell phone to avoid Yosuke’s calls, Yu realized that he should still be able to enter the TV world whenever he pleased. He guffawed upon the epiphany, though he had to stop when he remembered where he was. Yu packed his belongings, gulped down the espresso, and walked out of the cafe within seconds.

*****

Entering through a different TV indeed meant showing up in a different part of the TV world. Even so, Yu had little trouble with his bearings and soon found his ways around. The trip reminded him of the time when he went to the TV world alone to speak to Adachi. _Yosuke caught me red-handed_ , he recalled. Nevertheless, he hadn’t risked taking an uncharted path just to get caught this time. Yu held the sheath of his katana in a tighter grip and hurried to the place he thought might have a clue.

*****

Yosuke frowned when the call didn’t go through but went straight to the voicemail. He waited five minutes and tried again to make sure that he wasn’t freaking out over nothing. When he reached the voicemail again, Yosuke started running to the shopping district, praying that old man Daidara hadn’t closed his shop yet.

*****

The ground under Yu’s feet felt firm and stable as he headed to the shopping district inside the TV. Junes was already within his sight, looking the same as he remembered it to be. Yu squinted his eyes and glanced up, to the rooftop, in case a certain nightmare might have crossed its way to the TV world. He saw no one in the area: rooftop or elsewhere. 


	10. Chapter 10

It was not raining, but the atmosphere Yosuke felt when he returned the TV world, alone and armed, reminded him of the foreboding air he felt whenever he had to check the Midnight Channel on a rainy night. At least, that TV ritual always ended with something that relieved Yosuke of some of the fear: a phone call with Yu. However, there was no such luxury available to him at the moment. Yosuke shook his head and looked around for signs of anyone else inside the TV.

He didn’t know where to go, nor could he figure out how to find what he came for. Lacking Rise’s and Teddie’s navigational skills, Yosuke had no choice but to look everywhere. _This could turn into a fucking wild-goose chase_ , he realized. _Where should I begin, then?_

*****

If not for the distorted spots commonly found in the TV world, Yu might have taken this rooftop for the place the Investigation Team had designated as the Special Headquarters. _Who am I kidding? I know it’s not the genuine article because they aren’t here_. Teddie, Chie, Yukiko, Kanji, Rise, Naoto, and Yosuke -- the members of the Investigation Team and his friends -- gave him motivation and strength. The murder case wouldn’t have been solved without them. Yu’s life wouldn’t be the same without them.

 _I may be the Wild Card, but what could I have possibly done by myself?_ The question clouded Yu’s spirit and he regretted having ignored Yosuke’s call earlier. _Izanami gave three people the power of the Wild Card, and I am the only one who didn’t get lost along the way. It was only because I had my friends! Especially…_

Yu’s thoughts stopped when he heard footsteps behind him. He turned around and saw someone he could recognize anywhere. It was the very last person Yu believed he would ever meet.

*****

Yosuke heard a scream that sounded familiar and alien to him at the same time. The voice was suspiciously similar to Partner’s; however, he had never heard Yu scream before. Regardless, Yosuke took his kunai out and started running toward where the scream had come from. 


	11. Chapter 11

Yosuke couldn’t believe that he hadn’t come to the shopping district first. _This is where everything started! Izanagi. Jiraiya. The Special Headquarters._ Yu and Yosuke had also hung out in the area, as friends, learning about each other. The dinky, unimpressive shopping district of Inaba had indeed become a special place to the two of them. Yosuke wasn’t about to let something bad happen here, of all places, be it the real one of the TV world equivalent.

*****

“Who are you?” Yu asked the person standing before him. He could put two and two together, but still didn’t want to believe who he thought the other person was.

“Oh, I know that you know who I am. You just had no chance to see me like this before,” the mystery man answered, smirking at Yu, “unlike your friends.”

Yu didn’t avert his gaze from the golden eyes staring back at him. “If you are who you say you are, give me a proof.”

*****

Yosuke wasn’t happy that someone was causing a ruckus on the Junes rooftop. With the recent encounter with his Shadow and the nightmare of Yu and the collapsing ground, it hit close to home that something else was going on there. _And that scream. I have to know if it was really him._ The concern winning over the discomfort, Yosuke pushed on and took another step toward the destination.

*****

“Yu Narukami, there is someone you have feelings for.”

The voice stopped Yosuke dead just as he entered the rooftop. Yosuke had heard the voice thousands of times before. What puzzled him, however, was the way the voice addressed Yu when the said voice clearly belonged to Yu.

“You have liked one of your friends for a long time, but you’ve told no one how you feel.”

Hearing the voice again, Yosuke begun to notice some quirks, particularly the cold, stiff manner in which it spoke. _If it sounds like Partner but isn’t him, then…_

“I saw everyone on the team facing their Shadows, but I didn’t understand how difficult the experiences were.”

“Well, it did make you feel left out. I sympathize.”

“You say you sympathize when you’re a Shadow.”

“I do because I’m your Shadow.”

_So, it really is…_

“Seriously, though, what are you here for?”

“The same thing you’re here for, Narukami: your nightmares.”

Yosuke remembered what Yu’s Shadow had said to him a while back: “Mr. Narukami himself will show you what he has kept from you all this time.” _Nightmares? Partner had nightmares, too?_

“Do you know anything about the cause?”

“As much as you do,” the Shadow answered, “except that I don’t deny the feelings I have for --”


	12. Chapter 12

“Don’t say it!”

Yosuke had never seen Partner so flustered before. _He was so calm and sensible even when Nanako…_

“It’s just you and me here, you know?” Shadow Yu sneered. “Yosuke’s not here, so there’s no need to worry.”

Before Yosuke had a chance to react to his name his being mentioned, Yu said, “Don’t drag him into this mess.”

“But he’s already in on it, PARTNER.”

“...What do you mean, ‘he’s already in on it’?”

“Why don’t you ask Yosuke, then? He’s been trying to reach you. Maybe he’s got something important to tell you.”

Yu didn’t say a word in response to the suggestion.

“Don’t like what you hear, do you? I’ll give you credit for not denying me, but you have a long way to go, Yu Narukami.”

Both Yus stood still, staring at each other. The Shadow was smirking while the human was throwing an icy glare. It was Shadow Yu who broke the silence.

“It’s not over yet,” the Shadow declared. “You too will have to face yourself. The sooner, the better.”

Realizing that Partner and his Shadow would end their conversation shortly, Yosuke left the scene before either of them could catch him.

*****

_”Don’t drag him into this mess.”_

_“But he’s already in on it.”_

The encounter with his Shadow left Yu with many questions, and he was especially curious about the role Yosuke had in the matter. Yu had thought his nightmares featured Yosuke due to the close friendship between them. _How is Yosuke involved in this chaos?_

Recalling what the Shadow had said following the line, Yu turned his cell phone back on. Yosuke had called him a couple more times after Yu entered the TV world, but there was no message in the inbox. _Maybe he got busy_ , Yu thought, as Yosuke often filled in someone else’s shift on a short notice. 

Yu lay on the bed with his eyes wide open. It was not the first time that his mind wandered off to his old bedroom in the Dojima residence. Despite the mismatched furniture and dull wallpaper, that room held memories he treasured. Yu would never tell his parents so, but he knew he had been happier in the small town than he currently was in the big city.

*****

What Yosuke had witnessed inside the TV left him dizzy with shock and exhaustion. It was only a few minutes’ walk from Junes to the Hanamuras’ place, so Yosuke knew he would soon get the rest he was desperate for. Nothing happened on his way back, and no one noticed anything unusual about him. Yosuke fell asleep before his phone started vibrating.

**Incoming Call: Yu Narukami**


	13. Chapter 13

Yu knew he shouldn’t be surprised when he reached the voicemail. He wasn’t. Yosuke was a heavy sleeper and could sleep anywhere as long as he could keep his eyes closed for five seconds. Still, Yu wished that Yosuke had answered the phone. _But I ignored his calls first, didn’t I?_ For the time being, there was nothing Yu could do but wait for the next day to come.

*****

“Hey, Partner. Why did you let me tag along back then?”

“Back then when?”

“When we went inside the TV for the first time.”

“It felt… natural.”

“How so?”

“I couldn’t do it alone, and you were there.”

“...That’s it?”

“What do you mean, ‘That’s it’?”

“I dunno. I was hoping that, maybe, there was something more to it.”

“We hardly knew each other at that time.”

“Yeah. Still, you know I really wanted to be special. I still do.”

“You’ve always been special.”

“Ever the Mr. Nice Guy, Partner.”

“I mean it.”

“Thanks.”

Time flew when they were together, regardless of what they were doing. Even a small talk while drinking TaP Soda brought them joy neither of them had found elsewhere. Being guys, they wouldn’t say BEST FRIENDS FOREVER out loud, but that cheesy expression seemed to sum up the feelings Yu and Yosuke had for each other.

They smiled as their eyes met.

“Yosuke --”

“Yu --”

They were about to say, “You first,” when everything went dark. Each of them tried to shout the other’s name, but no sound came out. 

There was no way to tell how much time had passed before someone spoke out.

**“IS THAT ALL YOU CAN DO?”**

*****

Yu woke up, covering his face with shaky hands.

Yosuke buried his face into the pillow as soon as he found himself in the bedroom.

Both of them murmured _No_ as if to answer the question they had heard.


	14. Chapter 14

Long, lean fingers held a cell phone as the thumbs typed **_I don’t deserve him_** on the screen.

*****

On the surface, the day was like any other for Yu and Yosuke. The experiences they had shared throughout the investigation had helped them develop a deeper sense of responsibility. And each of them wanted to make the other proud. So they held their feelings back and carried on.

*****

Exhausted but not wanting to sleep, Yu went to a cafe and ordered espresso dopio, as he had the previous day. He couldn’t recall what he had done during the day, other than fighting off the question from the lastest nightmare: “Is that all you can do?” It was the same question that he had asked himself many times before. Though no stranger to self-doubt, Yu felt a pain in his heart at this question while reflecting on the nightmare. _It’s almost like Yosuke asked me that question._

Shocked at the track of thoughts he was on, Yu shifted his focus on the coffee.

*****

On his way out of Junes -- the real one -- after a shift Yosuke wasn’t sure would ever end, he felt relaxed for the first time that day. Relieved of the mask he had kept on, Yosuke let out a sigh and took out his phone. Music was already playing, so he opened the memo app to re-read some notes on his recent nightmares.

The newest entry consisted of two sentences: “Is that all you can do?” and “I don’t deserve him.” Yosuke didn’t know what had possessed him to type the second one. All he remembered of that moment was feeling overwhelmed by how a friendly chat with Yu had escalated to a disturbing dream. _Perhaps I’m not worthy of his friendship and didn’t know it before._ It would be a major understatement to say that the idea saddened him, but Yosuke felt that Yu did deserve a friend who was cooler, more intelligent, and better-looking than Captain Ressentiment in a country town.

Yosuke hurried home.

*****

Yu was startled when the phone rang. He had forgotten to switch it to vibration mode. Also, no one had called him at night since he left Inaba, after the Investigation Team solved the case and took care of the mastermind. _Just in case_ , he looked at the screen to see who was calling. He hesitated no more once he saw the caller’s name.

“Yosuke.”

“Hey, Partner. How’s it going?”


	15. Chapter 15

The only child of a couple successful in their respective fields, Yu Narukami was expected to be a model son and student, through and through. He knew he could do that, so he did. Nevertheless, he found little satisfaction in his accomplishments. All he knew was moving from one place to another, as his parents’ work dictated. As such, life left Yu with no friends and no fond memories, until he met Yosuke Hanamura.

Yu knew his life was once again grey and dull when he returned to the big city, though he put up a brave face in front of his friends and family. He kept in touch with everyone in Inaba and contacted Yosuke most frequently of them all, but it just wasn’t the same as spending time together in person. _I can go to Inaba during holidays_ , Yu reminded himself, as he always did when he felt lonely.

In a sense, the nightmares added spice to Yu’s daily life, which would otherwise be boring and uneventful. Yu thought he would even be grateful if the unpleasant dreams weren’t centered around Yosuke. The sorrow on Yosuke’s face in the nightmares made Yu feel dejected. _What if something bad is really happening to Yosuke?_ Yu felt like crying at the thought.

Yosuke was, indeed, special to him.

*****

Yosuke used to be envious of the transfer student who turned out to be superior to him at everything, including Persona abilities. However, the envy gradually dissipated, since Yu always treated Yosuke and everyone else on the team with respect. As time went by, the cool boy from the big city became the leader of the Investigation Team, and eventually his best friend. Yosuke came to admire Yu for his inner strength and integrity, and for reasons Yosuke didn’t know, Yu considered Yosuke special. Somehow, the two boys got to share something beautiful, strictly between themselves, and Yosuke intended to keep it close to his heart as long as he lived.

*****

The phone call only lasted a few minutes, as the boys couldn’t bring themselves to get into the details. Nonetheless, they said some important things, such as “I have lots to tell you,” and “We should get together soon.” They had yet to plan the much-wanted reunion, but hearing each other’s voice, though briefly, alleviated some of the pain weighing their hearts down.

“Good night” had never sounded sweeter.


	16. Chapter 16

They were standing at the beach, watching the waves come and go. It wasn’t the first time they’d been here together, but unlike the previous occasions, they were alone this time. Neither of them said anything, but they knew they didn’t need words to appreciate the moment. After all, it was a nice break from the time apart as well as from the nightmares.

THE NIGHTMARES.

_This is not real. This is a dream._

*****

For the first time in a while, Yu woke up without a single tear in his eyes. In fact, he was smiling as he opened his journal to write down what he remembered of the peaceful dream.

**... And I woke up, wishing that everything I saw and felt were real.**

Closing the journal, Yu whispered, “Good morning, Yosuke. I miss you.”

*****

Later, in the afternoon, Yosuke walked to Samegawa Flood Plain. He was feeling depressed last time he had been here, reflecting on his nightmares. Memories from that day still sent shivers down his spine, but Yosuke had the peaceful and quiet dream of the beach to combat the sadness now.

 _I’m glad “Goodbye forever” wasn’t real._ Yosuke felt that he should have known better. After all, they had slugged it out right here, in order to punch all the hard feelings between themselves away. For all Yosuke knew, he was probably the only one with hard feelings toward his best friend, as Yu had never shown him any indication of discomfort. Nonetheless, the leader took the punches and hit Yosuke back harder.

Yosuke was chuckling at the memory when his phone vibrated, notifying him of an incoming message.

**Yu Narukami: I know I said we should talk more in person next time we meet, but it’s weeks away until I can go to Inaba.**

Fingers flew over the screen as Yosuke eagerly typed a message back.

**Yosuke Hanamura: i know n dun wrry**

*****

Yu just needed to press the SEND button to get back to Yosuke, but opted to read the message again to make sure it was okay.

**We can meet in the TV world.**

There were Shadows everywhere on that side, though less hostile than they once were. The TV world was still no place for a stroll, nor for a chitchat. Yu knew it, and he knew that Yosuke too was aware of the dangers. _I’m getting desperate_ , he realized, and he felt like laughing at himself for the imprudence. 

Yu gritted his teeth and sent the message before he could stop himself again.


	17. Chapter 17

Yosuke couldn’t believe that he was back in the TV world so soon after listening in in Yu and his Shadow. _What the hell am I doing here?_ Yosuke cringed while double-checking his equipment before going further in. If someone else had asked Yosuke to come into the TV world, he would have vehemently refused. However, it was the one person Yosuke couldn’t say no to who had put in the request. Shaking his head, Yosuke took his kunai out and scampered off to the shopping district.

*****

Yu still thought of the TV world version of Konishi liquor store as the place where a lot of things had started for him and Yosuke. Hence, he felt that it made sense to ask his best friend to come see him there. Teddie was the only one other than the duo who knew what had transpired in the store as the boys awakened their Personas. That way, even if someone else came in, they would be unlikely to stop by the liquor store.

Arriving at the store half an hour early, Yu walked inside and sat on a stool after brushing the dust off of it. _Yosuke and I were standing over there, with Teddie right behind us_ , Yu reminisced. _Then, we heard voices, and Yosuke’s Shadow showed up._

Yu heard footsteps, which startled him. “Yosuke?”

A familiar voice replied, “No, but pretty close.” A brunette with golden eyes appeared, taking one step closer to Yu. “It’s been a while.”

“What are you doing here?”

“Don’t worry. I’m not here to pick a fight.”

“I’m supposed to meet --”

“The other me. I know. I just wanna talk to you before he gets here.”

“I’d rather talk to the real one, in case you haven’t noticed.”

“Trust me. I know.”

Still suspicious of the Shadow, Yu looked into the glowing eyes and asked, “What do you want to talk about?”

“Yosuke hasn’t been getting much sleep lately.”

Yu flinched.

“So, don’t be surprised if he looks a little… out of his element, okay?”

“Even if it’s true, why are you telling me about it?”

“I’m worried about him, and he needs you. That’s all.”

*****

Yosuke wasn’t surprised to see that Yu had made it to the liquor store before he did. “Hey, Partner.”

“Hey, Yosuke,” Yu greeted him in return. “How have you been?”

“Same ol’. I mean, what can you possibly expect in Inaba nowadays? Heh. How are things on your side?”

_Yosuke, what are you NOT telling me?_

“Keeping busy. Kind of like how I was in Inaba, minus what we did inside the TV, I guess.”

_That’s NOT everything, is it, Partner?_

“Hmm,” Yosuke gave himself a moment before asking, “so, why did you ask me to meet you here?”


	18. Chapter 18

“I… I couldn’t wait any longer.”

“Couldn’t wait for what?”

“To see you, of course.”

_You’re still keeping something from me, Yu._ But Yosuke didn’t know whether to press his best friend for detail. After all, he remembered how adamantly Yu had ignored his calls only a few days before.

“Heh, you missed me that much?”

_Oh, shit, what did I just say?_ To Yosuke’s relief, Yu didn’t freak out but smiled and nodded.

“Anyway, it’s no fun standing inside this shop. Why don’t we go find a more comfortable spot, like somewhere with more lighting?”

“Actually, I chose this place for a reason,” Yu said. “If you can grab a seat, we can have snacks. I’ve brought some, you see.”

*****

Yu knew that he couldn’t forever evade Yosuke’s questions with chats and snacks. Even so, he wanted to enjoy the time with his precious friend, for as long as he could.

“Wow, I think you’ve got even better at cooking!” Yosuke remarked exuberantly, once he slowed down on the eating. “You still cook a lot, huh?

“I have to,” Yu nodded. “Eating out every day gets old pretty quickly.”

“Yeah.”

Silence fell between them. Yu took out a thermostat and poured a cup of tea to keep himself occupied. Yosuke hurriedly emptied a can of TaP in the meantime. Yu averted his gaze, in an attempt to hide his discomfort.

Thankfully, Yosuke broke the silence. “You dating anyone?”

_That’s kind of random._ “No. None at all.”

“How come?” Yosuke asked, unable to hide his surprise. “I mean, you’re a cool guy, and so many girls in Inaba confessed to you.”

“You know that I turned them all down.”

Yosuke burst out laughing. “Yeah, I know, but I thought you said no to them because you’d have to go back to the city eventually.”

“That was part of the reason.”

“I was sure you’d find someone there in no time.”

Yu shook his head. “Not really. It’s like I left my heart in Inaba. I’ve never had feelings for anyone since I moved back to the city.”

*****

Yosuke hadn’t forgotten about the conversation between Yu and his Shadow on the Junes rooftop.

**”You have liked one of your friends for a long time, but you’ve told no one how you feel.”**

_So, it’s someone in Inaba_ , Yosuke realized, inferring from what you had just said. _Who is it?_ But Yosuke knew he shouldn’t be mad at his best friend for having feelings. After all, there was one more thing Shadow Yu mentioned at that time.

**”The same thing you’re here for, Narukami: your nightmares.”**

_Right. Partner is suffering from nightmares, too._ Unsure of how to approach the issue, Yosuke put his hands into pants pockets in frustration. His left hand touched his cell phone, which he had turned off before entering the TV.

**”But he’s already in on it, PARTNER.”**

Yosuke took his phone out and turned it on. “I know I’m going off topic, Partner, but there’s something I wanna show you.”


	19. Chapter 19

Yu was taken aback. He had no idea what Yosuke wanted to show him, when it was Yu himself who had invited the other guy. Besides, there was something _he_ wanted to show Yosuke, but at this time, it might not have a change to get out of the bag Yu had brought along. Right now, he had no choice but comply with whatever Yosuke was offering. “What is it, Yosuke?”

“Gimme a second, okay?” Yosuke swiped his thumb on the phone screen, looking for something. “Ah, here it is.”

_What. Is. It._

Yosuke handed his phone over to Yu and said, “Partner, I’d like to take a look at this.”

A collection of notes, under the title NIGHTMARES, occupied the screen.

*****

Yosuke knew he had literally bitten the bullet when he showed Yu his notes on the nightmares. _Partner won’t be happy to learn that I’ve been getting nightmares, too._ As much as the prospect of hurting Yu hurt Yosuke, he understood that he couldn’t hide the truth and run away from it forever. Yosuke was afraid of what was to come, but he couldn’t think of any other way to help Yu open up.

*****

The title NIGHTMARES would have surprised Yu, had it not been for Shadow Yosuke’s heads-up. However, the array of notes following it weren’t what Yu had expected at all. The first one alone had his head spin, propelling him into confusion and shock.

**In a snowstorm, we urged each other to stay awake and keep going. I took a moment to look ahead while he was one step behind me. “Partner, I see a --” I couldn’t finish the sentence. He wasn’t there anymore.**

_I fell into a crevice while walking in a snowstorm with Yosuke._ Yu remembered crying underneath the blanket after waking up from the nightmare. Taking a deep breath, he scrolled down to read more.

**Partner summoned Izanagi while fighting some Shadows. At the end, when Izanagi disappeared, Partner wasn’t there, either.**

_I faded away along with Izanagi, and I could feel myself dissolving into the air, leaving Yosuke behind all by himself._

**It took place at the station as Yu left for the big city. He shook hands with me, then leaned toward me, whispering, “Goodbye Yosuke. Goodbye forever.” Before I realized what he had just said, he got onto the train, which departed immediately.**

_All my thoughts stopped as soon as I said goodbye. I managed to take a seat before my phone rang. “Well done, Narukami. If Hanamura even tries to touch you, he’s DEAD.” Oh, Yosuke, I was so helpless._

Yu broke down and started crying when he got to one of the more recent entries.

**At Special Headquarters when everything outside Junes collapsed, with Partner in it.**


	20. Chapter 20

Yosuke kept his mouth shut while Yu went through the nightmare logs on the phone. 

Yu was usually good at keeping a poker face, but here, Yosuke witnessed dramatic changes in a matter of minutes: calm, confused, concerned, shaken… Then, Yu started crying. Yu Narukami, the fearless leader of the Investigation Team, broke down and started crying. Every single tear, every single sob stabbed Yosuke’s heart, but all he wanted at the moment was hug Yu and apologize.

“Hey… Hey, Partner,” Yosuke said, placing a hand on Yu’s shoulder. “I’m sorry. I’m so sorry. I didn’t know what to do, and I still don’t. Fuck, I’m an idiot, and --”

Yu buried his face on Yosuke’s shoulder, hands clutching the coat the brunet was wearing, and cried some more.

*****

Yosuke still didn’t know what to do after Yu stopped sobbing. He gently -- though awkwardly -- held Yu in his arms, desperately hoping that the hug helped.

It took a few more minutes until Yu lifted his head and looked at Yosuke. His eyes are swollen and full of tears, but Yosuke was glad to be able to look at Yu.

“I’m sorry, Yosuke,” Yu apologized, much to Yosuke’s confusion. “I didn’t know what to do, either.”

Yu opened his bag, took out the journal he’d brought with himself, and handed it to Yosuke. “I have something that I want you to look at.”

*****

Thanks to Shadow Yu, Yosuke was aware that Yu was also having nightmares. So, he wasn’t surprised to find out that his best friend kept a record of those nightmares. Nonetheless, Yosuke didn’t know what to expect when he started reading the journal.

Soon, tears welled up in his eyes, and Yosuke wiped them away with his hands so that he could continue reading.

*****

_Why… Why are we having the same nightmares?_

**Yosuke asked me why I’d let him come with me when we went to the TV world for the first time. I told him that I couldn’t have done it alone and he was special to me. (I wouldn’t have been so honest if we had discussed it in reality, but the chat was only a dream.)**

**I thought I was having a nice dream for once, until it went dark and silent around us. The only thing I remember from the dream after the silence was a question: “Is that all you can do?”**

**I hope the answer is indeed “No,” as I believe.**

_I hope so too, Partner. I still can’t get that fucking question out of my head…_

**Yosuke and I were at the beach -- just the two of us, that is. We watched the waves come and go, and that’s all we did. Still, it was a refreshing experience, even though it didn’t take me long to realize that I was dreaming.**

**And I woke up, wishing that everything I saw and felt were real.**

*****

Closing the journal, Yosuke couldn’t help but ask, “Do you have any idea why we’ve been having the same dreams?”


	21. Chapter 21

“He doesn’t.”

Neither Yu nor Yosuke was shocked to hear that voice at this point, though their bodies stiffened at the response. Yu stepped aside -- and away from Yosuke -- to face the one who had just entered the liquor store. “I’m tired of asking this, but why are you here?”

Shadow Yu grinned at the duo and said, “Didn’t I tell you? The same reason you’re here for, Narukami. Wherever you are, I am.”

Yosuke glared at the Shadow. “If Partner doesn’t know why we get the same nightmares, do _you_?”

“Kind of, but I can’t be sure of it yet.”

The best friends asked in unison, “Why not?”

“Yosuke,” the Shadow said while looking at the brunet, “only you can help us with it.”

Confused, Yosuke shouted, “What do you --”

Another familiar voice cut in. “You two need to work things out together.”

Grey eyes shot out at Shadow Yosuke. “You’re here, too.”

“I am he, and he is I. What more can I say?”

“...Not you too,” Yosuke groaned.

“What can someone like me do alone, Yosuke? I’m simply here to remind you that we need help.” Shadow Yosuke turned his gaze at Yu, then back at Yosuke. “I know you know it already, but still.”

Shadow Yu snorted. “Let’s leave them to it. They won’t do a damn thing if we stick around.”

“You’re right,” Shadow Yosuke nodded. “It’s their job, though we are what they are.”

Before the humans could say anything, the Shadows laughed and walked away together.

*****

Yosuke felt fatigue enveloping his body as he pushed himself out of the TV. _Been a while since the last time I stayed there so long_ , he noted on the way out of the electronics section. It had been a long day, and Yosuke needed to recover from the shock and the exhaustion so that he could further discuss the nightmares with his best friend.

After purchasing a drink out of the vending machine near the main entrance of Junes, Yosuke checked his phone for new messages. There were a few, but his eyes were on only one of them.

**I hope you get home safely, Yosuke. We’ll talk soon -- I promise.**

*****

Yu sat on the bed after a quick shower, reflecting on what he had learned in the TV world that day. He soon realized, however, that he was thinking more about crying on Yosuke’s shoulder than the shared nightmares. _Yosuke hugged me_ , he recalled, _and it felt good._ Yu felt his cheeks burn at the memory. It was not the first time that the two of them held each other in an embrace, but Yu had sensed something different in the shy hug Yosuke had offered this time around.

Yu turned off the light and lay on the bed as his phone buzzed.

**got it. gud nite**


	22. Chapter 22

“Unh… Ugh…”

Yosuke groaned in pain as he tried to open his eyes. When he got his eyelids to move, he felt his body ache. _Got banged up again_ , he thought, as he always did at the end of a trip to the TV world. _Just gotta get up and go._

But his body wouldn’t listen. Yosuke couldn’t move, although he could feel the cuts and bruises. Then, he smelled blood in the air, which shouldn’t happen with the ample supplies they had brought in and the curative skills multiple people had at hand. Something had gone wrong, and Yosuke was clueless as to what was happening.

_No time to dawdle!_ Focusing on opening his eyes, Yosuke pushed himself further and further into the surroundings. _Nothing but grey sky._ Realizing that he’d have to move his body to see anything at all, Yosuke tried to suppress the pain he could feel everywhere. He struggled and struggled, reminding himself that it was for everyone in the Investigation Team. He couldn’t tell how long it was taking, but…

Yosuke wished he had never looked. Next to him lay Yu, unconscious and bleeding. Yosuke gasped at the sight, thrown into sorrow and panic. “Partner…” He tried to call out to his best friend, but he could barely let out a whisper. He was helpless, and there was nothing he could do.

_I have failed you._

*****

_I wish I were dead._

Yu was startled at the thought, but he couldn’t deny the pain running through his body. While he had Personas with strong spells like Diarahan and Salvation at the ready, he didn’t have the strength to summon one right now. He couldn’t even reach for the inventory for a measly Medicine with the cuts and bruises on his limbs.

Then, he remembered that he was in the TV world with the Team. The realization knocked him out of the pain-induced stupor. _Yosuke_ , Yu wanted to scream, but was too exhausted to make it happen. _Teddie, Chie, Yukiko, Kanji, Rise, Naoto._ As shellshocked as he was, he felt sick at the thought of his friends in a similarly dire situation.

Yu didn’t like what he saw when he spotted someone within an arm’s reach. It was Yosuke, covered in wounds similar to his own, looking pale as if he were…

_NO!_ In his mind, Yu was rushing to Yosuke, showering the injuries with every curative spell and item at his disposal, to breathe some life into the frail body. All he could do, however, was watching the still body, teary-eyed.

_I am nothing but a failure._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Many thanks and much love to [condemned-snek](https://condemned-snek.tumblr.com/post/170712323569/i-didntmake-it-in-time) and [hubbysartblog](https://hubbysartblog.tumblr.com/post/170478941300/things-are-not-looking-good) for the fanarts that inspired this part of my little story. I couldn't have done it without you.


	23. Chapter 23

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This little fic got a fanart! [FANART!](https://condemned-snek.tumblr.com/post/170755181289/heres-some-good-fluff-inspired-by)
> 
> Thank you, [condemned-snek](https://condemned-snek.tumblr.com), for being an awesome artist and an enthusiastic Souyo fan.

Yu had never been so grateful for a phone call before, but he knew it was precisely what he needed when he woke up to see whom it was from.

*****

Yosuke loathed Valentine’s Day, not only because of his lack of love life, but also due to the ludicrous workload at the time of year. He’d rather talk more with Partner about the horrible dream he’d had the night before and the relief he felt after waking up. However, reality was a bitch wanting to annoy the hell out of Yosuke Hanamura. He persevered and worked on the inventory of chocolate and gift boxes.

*****

**I am nothing but a failure.**

Although the phone call from his best friend had confirmed that the lifeless Yosuke was a product of yet another nightmare, Yu couldn’t overcome the despair he’d felt before waking up. _Yosuke saved me this morning_ , Yu noted, _and I’m just… living my life out here._

Yu knew he was being melodramatic. As close as they were as friends, Yosuke had a life in Inaba while Yu had his in the city. _I really left my heart in Inaba, huh?_ Yu glanced at the photo of the Investigation Team he kept on the desk. Minutes later, his gaze shifted to the calendar, then he switched the computer on.

*****

“What a day.”

From the nightmare of comatose Yu to the pre-Valentine’s chaos at Junes, everything about the day worked against him. _Well, I called Partner, first thing in the morning._ Glad for the additional source of solace on top of the usual ‘end of shift,’ Yosuke walked out of the mall in a slightly better mood.

Stopping by at Aiya’s for dinner, Yosuke took his phone out to take another look at the newest entry of the log, which consisted of one sentence: **I have failed you.** Though he remembered the gory details of the nightmare, the very last thought he had before waking up seemed to sum up what had transpired. Yosuke tried to add more to the entry, but couldn’t think of anything that felt right.

**Can I call you later?**

The text message was all it took Yosuke to draw his attention to someone very, very important to him.

*****

_So, Yosuke and I have had nightmares that are more or less identical, though in different perspectives, with us being two individuals. But this time, I only saw him unconscious, all the way to the end of the dream. What did he see, then? Whatever it is, I hope he didn’t suffer too much. I don’t want him to get hurt because of me._

Letting out a deep sigh, Yu dialed Yosuke’s number.


	24. Chapter 24

“I didn’t think the nightmares would continue after we found out more about them,” Yu said to his best friend. “I do feel like I’m a failure.”

“Don’t,” Yosuke breathed out the plea without hesitation. “You solved the murder case and defeated Izanami. I’m sure the man who beat the crap out of a god can overcome nightmares.”

“I didn’t accomplish anything by myself, Yosuke. Everyone in the Investigation Team worked hard to find the truth.”

“That’s true, but --”

“Don’t _but_ me, please.” Yu pleaded with a sigh. “I’m at a loss as to what to do now.”

“Ditto,” Yosuke groaned before adding, “but our Shadows said we should work things out together.”

“Yeah. About that…”

*****

Yu Narukami had wondered many times how different things would be if he had never been born.

 _Nothing significant for my parents_ , he was certain of it. On the other hand, he couldn’t be so indifferent when it came to the Dojimas, his true family.

The self-doubt prevailed again when he thought of the Investigation Team and how he had become the leader. _Izanami wouldn’t have had trouble finding someone else to give the power of Wild Card to. Yosuke was still more of an outsider, and unlike Rise, Naoto was born and raised outside of Inaba._ Yu furrowed his brows at the possibility of one of his friends being the Wild Card.

_Maybe some other person would have found their way into the town._

*****

“To your left, Mana-san!”

Thanks to Yosuke’s intervention, the young man in a light grey hoodie evaded an attack from a Shadow, and punched it in retaliation. “Thank you, Yosuke.”

“No prob!” Yosuke gleefully replied as he finished the Shadow off with his kunai.

Teddie winked at the man Yosuke called Mana-san. “Sensei is the best!”

“I agree with the bear,” Kanji nodded.

Three guys and one bear looked at one another and laughed. Mana-san wrapped an arm around Yosuke’s shoulders and said, “Flattery won’t get you anywhere, boys. But you all did well today.”

“Sure thing, Partner. I’ve got your back.”

_**I** am your Partner, Yosuke, and I’m right **here**._

_It’s always been you that’s got my back, and I’ve been always at your beck and call._

_What I saw just now -- does this mean that you’d be fine without me?_

_I would be miserable without you, dear Yosuke._

_You make me so happy._


	25. Chapter 25

Yosuke was taken aback when Yu had asked him to meet in the TV world again.

“I checked my schedule and tried to book a train ticket to Inaba,” Yu explained, “only to find out that I won’t make it until next month.”

“That’s a bummer.”

“Yeah.”

“Not a good idea to bear with this crap doing nothing.”

“My point exactly.”

*****

Nothing could have prepared Yosuke to dream of a life without Yu Narukami. While the Yosuke in the dream had been all smiles and laughs, the real one was sobbing into his blanket as he woke up. _It’s not the same without Partner, is it?_ Yosuke already knew that he had become a better person with Yu around. The physical distance was an obstacle, but no one could replace Yu in Yosuke’s heart.

_I am nothing without you._

*****

**February 14th**

_Even the fucking calendar is mocking me now_ , Yosuke thought, although he knew he should blame the flow of time instead. To Yosuke Hanamura, Valentine’s Day only meant more work at Junes and Mystery Food X masquerading as friendship chocolate. And the nightmare had made the day more awful than he’d anticipated.

The trip to the TV world was the only thing Yosuke looked forward to when the rest of the world was rampant with confessions of love.

*****

Yu didn’t have the presence of mind to prepare a proper meal after the nightmare of nonexistence. Still feeling the need for food before entering the TV, he resorted to instant noodles. _Yosuke would laugh at me if he saw me like this_ , Yu mused. _He used to tell me that I was great with my hands…_ Despite the abysmal state he was in, Yu couldn’t help but smile as he thought of Yosuke.

Later, checking for equipment he’d need to bring in, Yu spotted some origami paper in the drawer.

*****

“Shit, so the nightmares have gotten even more disturbing.”

“I’m afraid so.”

“I mean, I can sort of understand more of the old ones, because I’m afraid of losing my best friend.”

_Why, Yosuke? You will never lose me._

“But this one -- the one we just talked about? I don’t understand it at all. It was like someone wished you never existed.”

_I did, Yosuke. I thought it wouldn’t make a difference._

“It feels that way, doesn’t it?” Yu had yet to find the words to describe his true feelings without weirding Yosuke out. For the time being, he opted to ask, “How did you feel about fighting the Shadows without me?”

“Well, that other guy seemed friendly enough, but it didn’t matter.” Yosuke looked directly at Yu and said, “It had to be you, Partner. It has to be you, and no one else.”

_Yosuke, I’m grateful that you value our friendship so._

“Thank you, Yosuke. Hearing that from you means a lot to me.”

Yosuke had a somber look on his face as his gaze fixed on the other man. “Yu Narukami, I’m always at your side.”

*****

“Speaking of -- what did you think about watching us inside the TV without you?”

_I’m sorry, Partner, but I really need to know._

“It hurt to see you guys smile and laugh, but…”

_Why is there a ‘but’ there?_

“At the same time, I felt relieved to see you doing so well.”

Yosuke couldn’t hide his exasperation. “What the hell? It was only a dream, Partner! You know how I was before we were best friends!”

“Yes, but you didn’t have anyone who had faith in you then. If you had --”

“Stop it.” Yosuke shook his head at Yu. “I already told you that it’s gotta be you. For all I know, you could have done better without a bumbling idiot like me.”

“Of course **not** , Yosuke!” This time, it was Yu who raised his voice. “I’d be miserable without you. I am miserable without you! I’d rather die than live my life without you!”

Yosuke was stunned, for the lack of better words, at the outburst.

*****

Yu couldn’t believe what had just come out of his own mouth. He felt it was too much and it wasn’t enough. He felt his heart burn at the sight of Yosuke, who also remained speechless.

_Yosuke, I…_

“...I apologize, Yosuke. That was rude of me.”

“Don’t worry about it,” Yosuke said in the gentle voice Yu adored. “But, Partner, how do you really feel -- about the nightmares, about me?”

“Can you promise me that you won’t punch me?”

“I promise.”

“Yosuke Hanamura.” _Here I go, at last._ “Please don’t leave me.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Valentine's Day! <3


	26. Chapter 26

Two pairs of golden eyes were shining from a distance.

“About damn time they get it.”

“I know, right?”

“Can’t believe they didn’t have the balls to admit it.”

“Better late than never, though.”

“Whatever.”

“You’re happy for them… _Partner._ ”

*****

“Don’t open this box until you’re alone at home,” Yu said to Yosuke before they left the TV.

Once Yosuke got home and settled down, he took out of the pocket the small box Yu had given him. It was very light, almost as if it were empty. But Yosuke could tell that there was something inside, having shaken the box to make sure. Wondering what the mysterious gift from Partner was, Yosuke opened the box.

It was full of origami cranes.

Confused, Yosuke could only stare at them. Moments later, he started taking out the cranes and placing them on the desk, one by one. Then, he started at them again. _There’s gotta be a reason why Partner gave these to me._

Yosuke picked one up and unfolded it, to find something written on the other side of the paper.

**I miss you, Yosuke.**

He could recognize the handwriting anywhere. “Partner,” Yosuke whispered into the air. He proceeded to unfold the rest of the cranes to find out what else Yu had written.

*****

“Yosuke Hanamura… Please don’t leave me.”

Looking back at the moment, Yu could see that he was scared of how he thought Yosuke would react to the plea. A vow of friendship was the best Yu had hoped for, and even that seemed too much. All he could then was wait for Yosuke’s reply while steeling his own heart to accept anything Yosuke was to offer.

“I’ve already told you,” Yosuke started, “but let me tell you one more time.”

What Yu had never expected, however, was the way Yosuke looked at him, teary-eyed, standing with his arms slightly open.

“Yu Narukami, I’m always at your side.”

Tears began welling up in Yu’s eyes, but he managed to move quickly enough to walk closer to Yosuke and into the open arms.

*****

**got ur msgs. miss u 2**

*****

“It’s so relaxing to watch the waves.”

The hand that was holding Yu’s tightened at the remark. “It’s even better, because we’re here together.”

“Yeah,” Yu nodded. “Would be better if we were doing this for real, but I’ll gladly take what we have right now.”

“We should go to the beach next time you’re in town,” Yosuke said. “Just the two of us.”

“You won’t have to wait long for the ‘next time,’ Yosuke.”

“I know. Next month, right?”

“Next month.” Yu squeezed Yosuke’s hand.

Staying silent for a while, Yosuke asked, “Could you do me a favor?”

“I’ll do anything for you.”

“Good.” Yosuke paused for a few seconds before he went on. “Don’t hide your feelings from me, Yu. Never again.”

“I promise.”

“And I promise the same to you, Partner.”

*****

**Thank you, Yosuke. I love you.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading _Somehow, It Started with Nightmares_.  <3

**Author's Note:**

> [Scream at me about my little fics](https://twitter.com/namelessmoogle1).


End file.
